


Tenipuri birthday series

by MidnightFragments



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/MidnightFragments
Summary: A collection of ficlets written for the characters' birthdays.





	1. Higashikata Masami (/Minami)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of my [Tenipuri Birthday Series](http://http://ayameandfriends.tumblr.com/tagged/tenipuri-birthday-series) on tumblr. More relationships tags will be added when I add future fics. I only write for the characters I love, so there are a few that will not get a birthday fic from me. Sorry.
> 
> Rating varies from one ficlet to another, exact rating will be mentioned before each "chapter". None of the ficlets is related to another, you can skip the ships you're not interested in without missing anything important on your own ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Higashikata Masami/Minami Kentarou, Rated G, 414 words.

"Do you want to do something today?"

Minami looked up from his food, swallowed, and then said with a lopsided grin, "Sorry, Masami-kun. I promised my brother to help him with his homework."

"Oh." Higashikata returned his eyes to his lunch.

"I'm free tomorrow, though," Minami suggested.

He smiled weakly in return. "Yeah, sure. A movie?"

Masami's smile brightened. "Sure."

 

That's why he hates his birthday, Higashikata thought to himself. No one actually cared. His greatest trauma to date was throwing a party on his 10th birthday and having only four kids from his class showing up. He'd stopped celebrating his birthday after that.

But he thought that this time it'd be different. Minami should care, shouldn't he? Don't boyfriends usually care? But Minami didn't even seem to remember his birthday.

"Why the long face, Higa-chan?"

Sengoku's cheerful voice snapped Higashikata's mind back to the present. Sengoku stood in front of him, a towel around his waist and another one hanging from his right shoulder, his mouth stretched into a smile. "Everything's fine, Sengoku."

Sengoku poked his cheek. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you looked like your crush rejected you."

Higashikata feels his face warming up and Sengoku's face brighten even more. "Higa-chan! Do you have a crush on someone? Do you have a girlfriend?" He teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," he muttered, finally getting up from the bench and heading to the showers.

"We all love you, Higa-chan!" Sengoku calls after him. "Even if you have a girlfriend!"

 

Higashikata's phone rang a little after seven. He put his book aside and picked it up, checking the caller ID before answering.

"Masami-kun, my brother finished his homework. Do you want to come over?"

It was as if a weight was lifted off his chest with just those few words. Smiling, he said, "Sure, I'll be there soon."

 

Minami waited for him outside the door. "Glad you could make it," he said as Higashikata approached him. For a moment they stood in front of each other, their hands dangling awkwardly on their sides, and then Minami took a step forward and kissed him softly. "Hi," he said with a smile when they parted.

"Hi."

"Masami-kun, there's something I really need to tell you," Minami said as he walked towards the door.

"What?"

Minami opened the door and Higashikata was hit by an explosion of lights and sounds and people calling, "Surprise!"

Minami turned to look at him, grinning widely. "Happy birthday."


	2. Mukahi Gakuto (/Hiyoshi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mukahi Gakuto/Hiyoshi Wakashi, rated E, 1,234 words.
> 
> I really don't know how to write smut, forgive me.

"I got you a birthday present."

"Yuushi, it's the middle of the night." Gakuto's voice would be so much angrier if he didn't answer his phone half asleep. Trust Oshitari Yuushi to call at 2am to tell him he bought him a present.

"I know. I'm outside your house, open the door."

Gakuto groaned. "No, fuck you, I'm going back to sleep. Give it to me tomorrow at school," he muttered tiredly and hung up.

He was so close to falling back to sleep when the phone rang again. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"I'm still outside."

"Fine, fine, I'm coming down."

As he was making his way down the stairs, he tried to come up with the best insults he could think of, something which turned to be extremely difficult with his brain still half in the land of dreams. He was going to have to do with a simple 'idiot' or 'moron', he decided as reached the bottom of the stairs.

Or 'crazy', he thought when he opened the door to find his friend holding in place a completely embarrassed Hiyoshi, dressed in a thing that looked like their regulars uniform but was much more revealing and really not suited for tennis. A red ribbon was wrapped around his body, keeping his hands at the sides of his body and tied in a perfect little bow over the middle of his chest. His cheeks were almost the same color as the ribbon, his eyes were fixed on the ground and his mouth was merely a thin line on his face.

Next to him, Yuushi was looking far too smug.

"It's yours for the night," he said, pushing Hiyoshi towards the surprised boy. "Longer, if you can convince it to stay. Happy birthday." And then he simply turned around and walked away, leaving Gakuto staring after him, too shocked to answer.

When Yuushi disappeared behind the corner of the street, Hiyoshi started swaying on his feet, returning Gakuto’s attention to him.

Gakuto, in lack of anything else to say (this time Yuushi managed to leave him speechless), said eventually, "Come in", and moved aside to allow Hiyoshi to enter his house and then lead him up the stairs to him bedroom.

When the door closed behind them, Hiyoshi mumbled, "Happy birthday, Mukahi-san," with eyes still fixed on the floor and flushed cheeks.

Gakuto scarped his neck. "Did you, uh, agree to that?"

Hiyoshi's cheeks turned even a deeper shade of red. Gakuto didn't think it was possible. Slowly, Hiyoshi nodded.

"So I can do whatever I want?" he asked, just to make sure.

Hiyoshi nodded again, and Gakuto finally smiled.

Stepping closer to his kouhai, he rested both his hands on Hiyoshi's neck and drew him into a kiss. Hiyoshi moaned, and Gakuto took it as the final confirmation he needed before licking his way into his mouth, his tongue exploring the unfamiliar space.

With a final nibble on Hiyoshi's lower lip, Gakuto took a step back and pushed the younger boy onto his bed. Hiyoshi went easily, his hands still tied at his sides with that ridiculous ribbon, and Gakuto finally allowed himself to examine his body.

His shirt was the same color of his tennis jersey, though it was a size or two too small, stretched tightly on his chest and stomach, revealing a generous amount of skin above his shorts, which looked more like very small briefs than actual pants. His erection was obvious through the thin material.

Gakuto licked his lips and climbed on top of Hiyoshi, settling on his lap. "Look at you, so hard just from kissing," he whispered into his ear, dragging his hips over Hiyoshi's crotch and nibbling on his earlobe. "How long have you two been planning this?"

Hiyoshi moaned underneath him, bucking his hips up to get more friction. He didn't answer Gakuto's question.

Gakuto put his hands on Hiyoshi's chest, on both sides of the bow, and started grinding his hips more firmly, feeling himself growing harder with every drag of his groin over Hiyoshi's.

"You know what I want to do?" he asked, lowering himself for another kiss. "I want to fuck you, to hear you scream my name as you come all over that shirt," he continued, talking against the younger boy's mouth.

"Yes," Hiyoshi cried. "Please."

Gakuto stood back up without a warning, watching Hiyoshi's hips move up at the sudden loss of contact. "But that can wait for another time. Today," Gakuto said, pulling off his shirt and sliding out of his briefs, "today I'm going to ride you."

Hiyoshi squirmed on the bed, his eyes raking over Gakuto's now-naked body. Gakuto reached over and pulled Hiyoshi's shorts off, taking his shoes and socks along with it. Hiyoshi wasn't wearing any underwear.

For a moment, Gakuto just stared at his teammate's hard cock, and then he ran his fingers over it lightly, teasing. "Yeah, I think I want that in me," he said quietly.

Finding his lube and condoms took longer than he'd like, not being used for months, and when he finally dug them out of the drawer he smiled triumphantly. He settled back on Hiyoshi's hips and coated his fingers, bringing them behind him and inserting one into his hole.

He didn't waste time on thorough preparation, soon adding a second digit and then a third and working himself open efficiently. Beneath him, Hiyoshi kept moaning at the sight and the occasional touches of Gakuto's cock with his own.

When he felt he was ready, Gakuto took the condom and ripped it open with his teeth, rolling it onto the younger boy's length and coating it with more lube, and then he positioned himself on it and slid down. They both moaned as he bottomed out, and Gakuto took only a few short moments to adjust before he started moving.

It had been a long time since he was last fucked, and the feeling of having a cock filling him up was overwhelming. He alternated between sliding up and down and circling his hips on Hiyoshi's cock, his hand finding his own cock and tugging at it to the rhythm of his hips' movements.

Hiyoshi thrust his hips up to meat Gakuto's. At some point, when his moans were getting too loud, Gakuto put his free hand on his mouth to muffle the sounds and prevent him from waking up his family.

He came quicker than he'd like to, and the clenching of his muscles drew Hiyoshi's orgasm right after his.

He slumped over the younger boy and stayed still for a couple of minutes, both of them breathing heavily. Then Gakuto pulled away, feeling Hiyoshi's softening cock sliding out of him. He got the condom off and tied it, throwing it away on his way to get a cloth from the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and came back to bed, finally untying the ribbon around Hiyoshi's body and dropping next to him. Hiyoshi wrapped his arms around him.

Gakuto reached over and turned off the light, falling asleep quickly.

 

The next day at morning practice, Yuushi smiled at him innocently in the locker rooms. "Happy birthday, Gakuto. I hope your day started well."

Gakuto blushed and muttered, "Fuck you."

"Gladly," Yuushi said. As he made his way out to the courts he stopped to whisper into his ear, "But I think Hiyoshi-kun would get jealous."


	3. Kirihara Akaya (/Sengoku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirihara Akaya/Sengoku Kiyosumi, rated T (M if you wanna push it but it's really not there), 606 words.
> 
> Prompt taken from [here](https://promptuarium.wordpress.com/2015/11/17/at-his-door/). Found it through pinterest, ignored the "bruised" part because it didn't fit for a birthday fic. Glitter-covered Kirihara is probably my new favorite think.
> 
> Also, Kirihara/Sengoku is an OTP and I wish more people shipped them together.

Sengoku's first reaction when he opens the door to let his boyfriend in, is gawking at him with a dropped jaw. His second reaction is opening and closing his mouth without any sound coming out. "Should I even ask?" he finally manages to let out.

Kirihara has definitely tried dressing up. He is wearing tight, dark jeans and a light-blue button-up shirt, and as far as Sengoku can tell, he would have looked amazing if he wasn't soaked wet and covered with glitter from head to toe.

Kirihara grunts and walks around him to get inside.

For a few moments Sengoku keeps staring at the now-empty entrance, and then he closes the door and turns around. "Um. There is food. But maybe you'd like a shower first?"

The only answer he gets is another grunt as Kirihara starts climbing the stairs.

Sengoku puts the food he ordered in earlier inside the oven to keep it warm and follows his boyfriend to the shower. He leans against the sink, his hands crossed over his chest, and watches while Kirihara strips out of his wet clothes and drops them on the floor. He smiles when he sees the sparkling chest, trying to hold his laughter back.

He doesn't do it well, apparently, because Kirihara stops in the middle of checking the temperature of the water to glare at him with annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. Go on."

Kirihara rolls his eyes and steps into the shower, immediately reaching for the soap to wash the glitter off his body.

"So how did this happen?" Sengoku asks, curious, though he only half-listens to the answer, too distracted by his boyfriend's naked body.

"It didn't. This never happened. We're not talking about it ever again."

Sengoku hums in response. "There's still plenty in your hair," he informs Kirihara after a while.

"Then get the fuck in here and help me wash it off, I can't fucking see it if it's in my hair."

"Don't be so angry, Bakaya. It's your birthday, you should rejoice, smile, be happy!" He replies cheerfully, though he does heed to his boyfriend's words and starts taking off his own clothes. "Here, give me the shampoo," he says when he steps into the shower.

Kirihara grabs the soap and turns around to face Sengoku, placing the bottle in his hands. "Thanks," he says as Sengoku pours some onto his hands and starts massaging it into his hair.

Sengoku watches as Kirihara closes his eyes, smiles when his boyfriend makes a sound that can only be described as a purr. He guides Kirihara's head into the stream of water and washes the glitter out of his hair slowly until it is clean and no longer sparkling.

"Hey," he says gently.

Kirihara opens his eyes and hums in return.

"Can I kiss you now?"

When his Kirihara nods with a slight smile, Sengoku grabs his neck and brings their mouths together, licking into his mouth. Kirihara moans against his mouth and grinds his hips into Sengoku, rubbing himself against him.

"Hm." Sengoku breaks the kiss. He pecks Kirihara's nose, not surprised by the small frown that follows his action. "Happy birthday, Akaya."

They stay in the shower until the water runs cold.

Sengoku never finds out what had happened that got Kirihara soaked with water and covered with glitter, but he suspects it has something to do with that silver-haired guy from his team. Not that he cares, really. The sparkling chest was nice. He should definitely buy one of those glittering body lotions and apply it to his boyfriend's body someday soon. For his own birthday, maybe.


End file.
